Back for Good
by TheSpice03
Summary: Theresa suddenly appears after being missing for 5 months. Is a certain God of time behind her disappearance? Will she ever be the same? Plenty of JxT. I'll try to throw in some AxA while I'm at it ;). Please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First story ever. Go easy on me ;).

What happens when Theresa has been missing for 5 months and suddenly reappears. Is a certain God of time behind it? Will she ever be the same?

**Back for Good **

The rain is pouring down on the young girl. Her unmistakable orange hair dripping and her clothes drenched with water. She is so tired. So hungry. So scared. She has been walking for days barley making into New Olympia. The cuts and bruises and dirt all over her body were catching the eyes of the 'everyday' folk passing by. She simply kept her head down, unsure of what the damage was there. She hasn't looked in a mirror in over a month.

A memory flooded her brain: _"Hey foxy," one of the men came bursting into the room. I didn't reply. _

"_Hey I'm talking to you foxy," He repeated, adding a slap to the face this go around. I winced from pain and looked up only to see a smug look on his face. I could only ever see their mouths and faces. But that was enough to tell what they were thinking, feeling. _

"_Time for your monthly clean-up foxy." I quickly got to my feet. I never ever missed out on the opportunity to fix myself up a bit. Especially considering they only come around once a month. _

She pushed the rest out, not wanting to remember any longer. She recognized the street she was on. Only three more blocks until she would be back home. She hasn't stopped in three days. The brownstone, actually the people occupying the brownstone was the only thing keeping her mobile. Alive even. She could see it now and would be running if she didn't hurt so much. Every step was agony but she was so close. She had done it. She made it home. For some reason though she hesitated at the door. She didn't know what was going to happen. For all she knew they could have moved or worse; be dead. Theresa had no idea how long she had been gone for. All she knew she was gone long enough for Cronus to make many attacks on her friends. Suddenly the overwhelming need to see Odie, Herry, Archie, Niel, Atlanta, and _Jay_ took hold. She raised her arm and knocked on the door.

She waited for what seemed like hours but eventually the door swung open. She had just enough time to see that it was Herry who opened the door. His face was full of surprise and happiness all at once. But that was all Theresa got to see before the events over the past few days completely piled on her and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back for Good**

Theresa woke up unaware of her surroundings. It took her a few seconds before realizing she was in Chiron's office. She looked to the left noticing a sleeping Jay beside her in a chair. She hoped he hadn't been sitting there for … however long she was out for. But knowing Jay, he probably hasn't left her side. She decided to wake him.

"Jay? Wake up," she said with a feeling of excitement of what was about to unfold.

"Theresa?" He said very gently.

" Yes." His eyes popped open and he had a million expressions on at once. Something only Jay could do. He surprised Theresa by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and leaning her body into his chest. They stayed this way for what seemed like forever. Or at least Theresa wished it was forever. He gently pulled away and just looked into her emerald green eyes before saying:

"I am never letting you go again,"

"Please don't," She just managed to choke out before the tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"Hey hey don't cry your safe now, your home now,"

"Jay how long have I been … gone for"

"5 months Theresa, 5 entire months. And you have been out for a week," Theresa couldn't say anything . She could not believe she had been captive for 5 whole months. Jay gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head so he could see her. She had a huge black eye, a gash from the top of her head to her eyebrow, a bruise on her jaw line, and a cut on her lip. She was also scary skinny from the malnutrition and dehydration. But somehow she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. He was relieved when he found out she was still alive and he knew right then that he had to tell her he was in love with her. However he was not going to do this tonight.

Instead he just said, "I'll go get the others."

Theresa nodded at this and he left to retrieve her other friends. How can he still be so handsome? His chocolate brown eyes always left her dazed and his touch still made her heart flutter. Suddenly she felt her mind drift… before she got anywhere with it though she was pulled out from it when she heard her best friend.

"Theresa!" The fiery red head raced to her side and looked at her for a few seconds before shooting off all her questions.

"How are you feeling? Are you in Pain? Should we get Chiron? Do you need anything? I missed you so much. You had us all so worried you know? Why aren't you speaking!"

"Cause your mouth is going off like fireworks!" Atlanta slightly blushed.

I answered her questions, "I am okay considering, yes there is plenty of pain, Tylenol and water? And I would also like to see Chiron and Persephone… I missed all of you very much and I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Oh Theresa we are just glad you home safe and sound," her mentor called from the entryway. Theresa just looked up and smiled at her. The others said their uh hellos but were very careful with her in a physical manner. No hugs unlike Atlanta and Jay, but that was okay Theresa just needed their love and support. Chiron came to her with a glass of water and Tylenol. He told her the extent of her injuries. She asked for a mirror when he told her about her face. She wished immediately afterwards she hadn't. It wasn't because of the bruises or the cuts, but because of the look in her eyes. The haunted, hollow look that was never present before terrified her. Chiron eventually explained that she was going to miraculously survive. He then shooed everyone, except Jay, off saying, "Theresa needs more rest." Theresa thought about telling Jay to go as well, but knowing the stubborn boy and feeling the exhaustion creeping in, she decided not to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reviews! They brought some insight! Haha glad you enjoy the story and keep on reading. Sorry if its not too interesting… this chapter is a catch up for Theresa to say the least

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own any of COTT.

**Back for Good **

Once Theresa was finally released from Chiron's care, she was glad to be back in the brownstone. After getting Theresa settled into her bedroom the gang decided to give her some privacy. Theresa happily flopped unto her soft fluffy bed. She simply looked around her room taking it all in. The colors of her walls, the pictures hanging, even the little nick nacks lying on her dresser space welcomed her. However Theresa started to remember the events of the last 5 months:

"_Did you grab the girl?" a deep voice rang from the front seat._

"_Yes, did you collect the money?" another manly voice answered. _

"_Well of course we did! However, I still find this entire situation strange. Him giving us the money before he even saw we had the girl. Telling us to just keep her captive somewhere deep in the woods. It simply does not make any sense!" a third voice cried. _

_The first man answered, "I agree it isn't quite normal but really who are we to ask questions if he's giving us 1000 dollars a month just to hold this girl prisoner." _

"_She didn't even put up a fight," the second man noted._

"_Ya well chloroform will do that to a person Dave." the third man remarked. Theresa made a mental note of the name. _

"_Hey Rick, did you find a place to keep her?" It was the third man again, so that made the first Rick and the second man Dave. _

"_Ya I found I Jon … I think it will be perfect." Rick acknowledged. The conversation ceased between the men and Theresa put all her focus on trying to escape. The ties around her wrists were surprisingly loose and she was not gagged. She ever so quietly brought her tied hands to her mouth and undid the knot. Her heart was practically hammering out of her chest but she couldn't stop now. She was reaching down to the ties on her feet when consequently one of the men looked back. _

_He laughed and informed the others, "Hey look, our orange haired chick is awake and trying to escape." It was Jon. _

"_Tisk, tisk, she should know better than to do that," Rick remarked. Meanwhile Theresa was desperately trying to untie her legs but couldn't. Her hands would not stop shaking. Two of the men crawled over the seat and came nice and close to Theresa. _

_One of them started to stroke her long hair while saying, " You've got pretty nice bright hair. Kind of reminds me of a fox," he chuckled darkly, "hey that's not a bad name for you… foxy." And that was the first time anyone of them hit her. Jon, the nick namer, slapped her so hard across the face she cried out._

"_Hey now Jon, we don't want her pretty little face all bruised up yet now do we," Dave advised . Dave then grabbed Theresa's wrists and tied them together not only behind her back but way tighter this time. She retaliated by spitting in his face. _

"_Oh you are going to wish you didn't do that," Dave remarked while wiping the spit off his face. _

Theresa forced her self to stop the memory. She couldn't bear to remember any further. Mostly because she knew that they were going to be haunting her for many years to come. Instead she scurried off her bed and escaped to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and greedily soaked in the hot water. It was the first time she really had a chance to survey her wounds. Her stomach was covered in bruises and her thighs were swollen with cuts everywhere. Eventually Theresa couldn't even bear to look anymore because with every scratch and bruise she saw, the pain delivered with these wounds flooded her mind. Instead Theresa just focused on emptying her mind and enjoying her shower.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room the other teens were deciding on what action to take.

"Should we ask her what happened?" Herry questioned.

"No, we should let her come to us when she is ready," Jay responded.

"Jay we can't just let her deal with whatever happened! She might go down, deep down," Atlanta disputed.

"But it honestly might just be to soon for her, I mean five months of God knows what happened to her and if she feels pressured by us then she might never ever tell us what happened," Archie explained while grabbing Atlanta's hand. She leaned her head against Archie's shoulder hoping that some of worry would vanish.

"Perhaps we should just sit her down and simply tell her that we are here for her whenever she's ready to talk about her … incident," Odie articulates. The 5 other teens just stared at him in awe, wondering why they didn't think of that earlier.

"I believe there is another question on the table here," Neil informed. The other teens just looked at him with puzzled expressions plastered on.

"When is Jay going to tell her that he is in love with her!?" The confused expressions were gone in a flash, only to be replaced by curiosity.

"Ya Jay when you gonna tell her?" Archie asked ever so innocently.

"I… honestly have no idea," Jay admitted. At first the others were shocked to actually hear Jay confess he was in love with their Theresa.

"OMG! Jay I am so proud of you! You have to tell her immediately. I can't believe you didn't deny it! EEEK!" Atlanta shrieked.

Jay rolled his eyes, " Well of course I didn't deny it. You have all been present these last few months." Jays friends cringed at the memory of their leader. He was distraught to say in the least.

Jay continued, "I just don't know how or when or… or…or how! Do I just come right out and say it, do I wait till the right moment, do I try and create the right moment?" He was now looking at his team mates in complete desperation for answers.

"Whoa Whoa. Calm down for starters," Herry advised.

"Defiantly do that," Archie inquired. Everyone was looking at the two boys, expecting them to continue.

" Oh that's all I got," Herry sheepishly stammered. Jay rolled his eyes.

Atlanta then pipped in, "I think that maybe you should wait and just see how she adjusts to being home. However I know that you will know when the time is right Jay."

Jay's creases disappeared and a smile came across his face, "Thanks Atlanta."

"What are we thanking Atlanta for?" All the heads turned in the room to greet Theresa has she entered the room.

"Oh not too much," Neil replied distantly.

"Ok, so what's the food situation? I'm kind of starving," Theresa asked dropping the earlier subject, much to Jays relief.

"How about pizza? We haven't exactly eaten yet either," Herry quickly answered.

Theresa smiled, "Sounds perfect." Herry himself went and ordered the pizza knowing how hungry he was. While the others made themselves comfortable in the living room. Archie and Atlanta set themselves up on the floor, Odie and Neil sat on the couch leaving space for Herry, while Theresa and Jay occupied the love seat. When Herry returned Neil decided to strike up a conversation:

"Theresa nice make-up job on the face there! I can't even see the bruises." Everybody else did a mental face slap.

"Umm thanks Neil,"

"So uh Theresa there is something we all wanted to tell you," Archie revealed. Theresa didn't respond, but Jay felt her tense up.

"It okay," Jay reassured, "We just wanted to say that whenever your ready to talk about… it then we are here to listen."

"Yea no pressure," Odie calmly added. Theresa was so relieved to hear them say that. Someday she would tell them… maybe. But she was not ready to relive what happened… not yet anyway.

"Thanks you guys, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. However I do have questions for you," Theresa announced.

"Well shoot away," Archie encouraged.

"Okay well umm what did I miss?" The others couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Mind being slightly more specific?" Atlanta giggled.

"Oh ya," Theresa chuckled, "Well I guess we should start on the Cronus front,"

"Actually there really hasn't been anything to serious there. A few battles from time to time, but for some reason he hasn't being creating any diabolically evil plans," Odie informed Theresa.

"He was probably busy laughing at the state we were in because he kidnapped Theresa and he knew it was killing us," Jay practically spat the answer out with deep hate in his voice.

"About that, I'm not hundred percent sure that Cronus was behind my kidnapping at all," Theresa whispered.

"WHAT?" The entire team exclaimed.

"Ya I never saw him there, or heard him there. If it was him you would think he would come rub it in my face and well … kill all of you," Theresa voiced. The idea that they were still alive never dawned on them before. Even if Cronus didn't kidnap Theresa, why were the others still alive? He knew Theresa was at least missing.

"Anyway," Theresa moved on before more questions could be asked, "Tell me about school." They all answered with the same conclusion of same old same old. Pizza eventually came and they all attacked it. The gang answered Theresa's questions in between bites. Theresa learned that Neil, Odie, and Herry still didn't have girlfriends. However both Odie and Herry had major crushes. A big step forward. She also learned that Atlanta and Archie were a lot closer. Not by asking though. She simply watched the two interact with each other. It was adorable and Theresa would find out more details directly from the source, of course in private. She also noticed that Jay was shifting closer and closer through out the night. He even put his arm around her and one point. Her heart did that fluttery thing again. She couldn't help but wonder if she should tell him about her true feelings. Should she mention the butterflies? The fluttering? The way she can hardly breathe when he's so close? Eventually Theresa decided to put these questions on the side and enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends. Safe and Sound.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Noticing lots of views! That's awesome keep on reading J And I feel absolutely stupid with the entire Neil incident. Sorry folks!

**Back for Good**

It's been just over a week since Theresa found her way home. She counted herself lucky that the Gods were her teachers. Missing 5 months of high school is worse than being punched in the gut. However this wasn't a priority of Theresa's at the moment. She was simply just trying to stay under the radar. She didn't want questions being thrown in her face. She was already having a hard time dealing with everything herself. Always being dragged into unwanted memories. Never getting enough sleep. It was taking a toll out of her, more than she would ever admit. School was out for the day and Theresa was waiting for the halls to clear out before she could sneak into the 'janitors closet'. She had been wanting to see Miss Persephone since she got back. Theresa was starting to think she had a serious problem with her powers. In fact, Theresa thought they were gone.

"Alright Theresa dear why don't you tell me what's going on," Persephone dived right into the lesson.

"Well, uh, long story short when I was held captive I tried to escape, obviously. But my powers they wouldn't … work. I couldn't move or control anything. Sometimes, I put in so much effort that I would actually knock myself out. The strangest part of it all was that I could feel the power, it was exactly like when words get stuck on the tip of your tongue. You can feel them but they just won't come," Theresa explained feeling like a complete failure.

"Mhmm… I have theory. First I need you to move that flower pot from there to here," Persephone gestured where she wanted it. Theresa tried and succeeded! Relief swept over her like an ocean's tide.

"What I think happened Theresa was that the place they were holding you had some sort of spell on it, keeping your powers trapped inside your pretty little head,"

"Oh thank you! I was beginning to think they were … gone,"

"Now Theresa, as I have said before, you have so much potential. There is no way it could just disappear,"

"Well thanks again Miss Persephone, but I'm going to head home,"

"Alright dear, but we should resume training soon." Theresa just smiled back while exciting her mentors solarium.

Theresa arrived home shortly after 5 only to have the door swing open and nail her right in the side.

"OW!" she cried.

"Oh Gods Theresa! Are you okay?" the culprit, Archie, exclaimed.

"I think I'll live Archie," Theresa remarked playfully.

"Well that's great," he chuckled.

"Hey is Atlanta inside?" she asked.

"Ya she is in her room," Archie replied pointing up.

" Thanks," she called has she raced past him up the stairs.

Theresa zealously knocked on her best friends door. Atlanta pulled the door open and gladly invited her in.

"So Atlanta how have you been?" Theresa asked a little too innocently.

Atlanta answered with knowing eyes, "Well I am just fine thank you,"

"Oh come on Atlanta! Just spill it,"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Atlanta replied with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Oh? Now you are just punishing me,"

"Well I still don't have the faintest idea on what you are talking about,'

"Do I have to spell it out really loud, so that everyone can hear?"

"NO!" Atlanta finally cried in defeat.

"Okay so give me the details!"

"Alright so it all began when you didn't come home. First Jay started getting worried and asked Odie to find your PMR signal. There was absolutely nothing. At first we were calm, thinking that it probably just died and that you were fine. But then it started getting later and later. By 10 Jay was in a full out panic. We contacted the Gods got them involved and still nothing. It was like you just simply vanished into thin air. We knew that something was wrong cause there was NO way you would just walk out on us. Jay went crazy and we fell apart Theresa. We could gather ourselves for when the world needed saving but every other second of every single day we were lost. None of us spoke to each other. We would lock ourselves in our rooms. Sometimes we could hear Jay pacing, or throwing a tantrum. We were so astray, confused, angry, but mostly heartbroken. Eventually though Archie came to me. He just walked through the door, sat beside me on the bed, wrapped his arms around me, and just held me. We both cried and ever since have been really, REALLY close. I honestly can say without doubt that we are more than just friends,"

Atlanta finally looked up after her story. The pain they suffered was still too much for her sometimes. When she lifted her head she saw Theresa's eyes brimming with tears. But behind those tears was not a sad look, it was an angry look. Atlanta then noticed Theresa's very tense shoulders and clenched hands. Atlanta didn't know what to say. She was surprised by her friends reaction.

"They made you suffer just as much as me. They need to be punished for what they did," Theresa said, spewing her words out like poison.

"But Theresa don't you see. The moment you came back we all came together again. I mean for heavens sake! We thought you were dead.,"

"Can't you see that I practically am dead!" Atlanta was to shocked to say anything. "I flinch at everything, I am afraid all the time, I NEVER let my guard down, but most of all… I am a failure,"

"Theresa you are NOT,"

"Yeah I am Atlanta. I am supposed to have all this potential and magic inside me but I can't even escape some HUMANS!" "Theresa, you tried so hard and in the end you made it home. You made it back to us. You made us whole again. Can't you see that's all that matters?" Theresa was completely taken aback. She never thought coming home would mean so much. She assumed that's what happened when someone receives no affection for 5 months. Theresa and Atlanta didn't exchange anymore words. Simply because nothing more needed to be said. Theresa came to a new understanding about being kidnapped. She thought that the people she 'left' would be angry and disappointed in her. It turned out to be the complete opposite. That feeling of relief swept over her again. Now she just had to deal with the anger and pain that still burrowed deep inside her.

Later when the sky was black and the brownstone was quiet, Theresa had a nightmare. She woke in a panic, clutching her side. In her dream she surrounded by darkness, then suddenly voices filled her ears. Then a sharp pain stabbed her in the side. Over and over again. Then there was laughter all around, mocking her. Theresa realized she wasn't going to be falling asleep any time soon and decided to go down and grab some water. She crept down the stairs avoiding every squeak she came to know over the years. After she poured herself an ice cold glass of water, she heard a noise behind her. Immediately her heart started thumping. BA BOOM. She set the cup down. BA BOOM. She got her fists out. BA BOOM. She whipped around, ready to punch her attacker smack in the face, only to have her fist caught by their fearless leader. Jay quickly noticed the terror in Theresa's bright emerald green eyes.

"Jesus Jay! Are you insane? you scared me half to death," Theresa inquired trying to cover up her fear.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Jay replied staring at her with a deep intensity of concern in his eyes. Theresa tried to blow it off, but instead took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Jay. At first he was quite surprised, but didn't hesitate in hugging her back. He could feel her shaking and was so confused. How could he have scared her this bad? He didn't touch her or say anything. But here she was scared out of her wits. The next action he took even surprised him. He softly kissed her on the top of the head and tightened his hold on her.

"Theresa do you want to talk about it?" She pulled away.

"Not really. All I wanna do is sleep, but I can't even do that because of the dreams,"

"You didn't mention anything about having nightmares,"

"I didn't want to worry you," Jay just chuckled softly and grabbed Theresa's hand. He led her upstairs to her bedroom, where he crawled in the bed and dragged her down with him.

Theresa smiled at Jay and said, "Thank-you,"

"Don't mention it,"

"Jay, Atlanta told me about how you were when I was missing and I'm so …."

Jay interrupted her, "Don't you dare say your sorry Theresa. What happened was not your fault,"

"I just hate to think of you in pain Jay. Especially over me,"

"Theresa look at me," She did, " You are worth every second I spent looking and worrying, because …. Because I am in love with you Theresa," He did it. He said it. He told her the truth that's been inside him since the second he laid eyes on her. Theresa couldn't say anything at first because she was shocked. She was surprised that Jay actually had the same feelings as she did.

She placed a hand on his cheek and said, "I'm in love with you too Jay."

Jay looked at her with what seemed like new eyes. He slowly leaned in and at first kissed Theresa tenderly. However the kisses quickly became more intense. Hungry for the past 5 months, for the bottled up feelings they've shared for ages, and just for each other. They eventually broke away panting for air. They put their foreheads together and slowly fell asleep looking into each others eyes.


End file.
